A New Begining?
by The Wolfs Fox
Summary: my first fic!  It's bout the scene when Ulquiorra dies but, instead Caprice, oc chick whos love ulqui, saves him and drama and watnot. :D  ulquiorraXOC


First-ish fic! review plz or watever ya kno, hope u like it :D

Ulquiorra stood in his 2nd release form. Unable to walk, he knew his power was deteriorating and he knew he would die. Then Ichigo reared up for an attack. He made a frontal head-on attack, surely it would be blocked then Ulquiorra would counter. But why wasn't he moving? Had he given up? Thought Ichigo, then Ulquiorra raised his sword a feeble attempt to block his attack. What is he doing? Some new strategy?, I might as well finish this before he regenerates. 'Just when I was starting to understand these humans...' Ulquiorra thought .Ichigo lunged his Zanpakto at Ulquiorra.

"Ca-Caprice..." said Ichigo, Ichigo's attack had been blocked but not by another sword. Caprice stood arms out wide to protect Ulquiorra, Zangetsu stuck out from her chest, blood streamed down her Arrancar robes. Ichigo pulled sword out and just held it there, stunned.

"Caprice...Why?" he said almost un-auditable '"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? Without your power I could have killed you." She dropped her arms and looked up at him. Tears ran down her face, as if to match Ulquiorra's, she just smiled up at him.

"I did the same thing you would do, for someone you love." she said quietly still smiling, then she fell onto her knees, then proceeded to fall to the ground. Her raitsu fluctuated violently then became almost non-existent. "Capi!" Orihime yelled and quickly ran over and started healing her.

'She...she said she loves me...' Ulquiorra thought this concept was completely foreign to him. His eyes were wide then changed back to the same monotone face. Ichigo raised his sword and back flashed in front of them to protect them.

"Your actions are pointless, Kurosaki, I do not have the strength to walk" Ichigo relaxed a little then became tense.

"What have you done to her...?"

"I have done nothing to her"

"Is this some trick that Aizen came up with to use her powers?" Ichigo's head was bent down, hair covering his eyes trying to contain his anger

"...ANSWER ME!" Ulquiorra stood emotionless as usual. He didn't really care to answer. He was still in deep thought. 'Why would she harbor such feelings for me? She always talked to me as she did to the women and Kurosaki but how could a Halfling feel this for an Arrancar?' Ulquiorra pondered this trying to understand. Then caprice sat up holding onto Orihime for support.

"No, Ichigo stop." she said solemnly, Ichigo lowered his sword to and turned to look at her.

"No it isn't a trick."

"Capi… he's the enemy… how?" he said. Capi just gave him a big grin.

" You tell me." she then looked to Ulquiorra who had started turning to ash.

"ULQUIORRA!" Capi stood and ran to him stopping inches to him. She looked up into his eyes and tears started falling again.

"This bad… (he said while looking back at his deteriorating wings)Kurosaki kill me. I no longer have the strength to walk, quickly do it." Ulquiorra said still staring at the girl in front of him.

"Ulquiorra…no. You may not care for humans but I wont give up on you. ." She said smiling tears still falling. The others stood in solemn silence watching them. Caprice ran and hugged him at first burying her face in his collar bone then reached up and kissed him. Both their raitsu fluctuated violently causing the pressure to blow up sand and wind blinding both Ichigo and Orihime.

"Caprice!" Ichigo yelled. Covering his eyes. When the dust settled he saw Ulquiorra in his normal form holding caprice.

"Is she…" Orihime said horrified.

"no she's just unconscious." said Ulquiorra.

"She gave her power to save you." said Orihime

"So she gave up her powers for you? Ulquiorra, what are you going to do now? Caprice isn't the type to sacrifce, and she gave up so much for you-" Ichigo said and was interrupted by Ulquiorra.

"You mean am I going to continue to fight you?… I don't know…" he said staring at the now human in his arms.

"Ulquiorra.. You know, you could come with us, to the human world… Aizen doesn't control you, you have a choice." orihime chipped in, knowing this is what caprice would have wanted.

"No. Arrancars and humans cannot cdo-exist. I have no place with humans." he said laying caprice down on the ground. Orihime came and healed her yet again.

"She's right you know." Ichigo started, Ulquiorra started to leave but stopped." You have a choice. Follow Aizen… or come with us. You said yourself humans are interesting, so why not." Ichigo said questioningly.

"Please, I've seen the way you look at Capi. You watch her every movement. I don't know what happened to make her love you but, its already done…. You could have new life, with Caprice I mean." Orihime said, one final attempt to make him stay.

"I cannot." Ulquiorra said and left. Leaving them alone.

"I knew he wouldn't…" Caprice mumbled turning onto her side. She closed her eyes and one last tear fell onto the bleached sand.

THE END

(I kno I kno what kinda crap is that? Well heres the coolio endinz)

"Please, I've seen the way look at Capi. You watch her every movement. I don't know what happened to make her love you but, its done…. You could have new life, with Caprice I mean." Orihime said, one final attempt to make him stay.

"…I suppose I do love her.. I don't know much about humans or what a heart is… but, I believe this feeling is love…" Ulquiorra said turning around. Not to stay but to learn more.

"Ulquiorra…" Caprice said standing up, having heard this entire conversation she just smiled. Then glomped Ulquiorra. Him being stunned stumbled back. She now hugged him sincerely, burying her face in his neck to hide her eyes.

"Ulqui. Please come. This place will consume you. Wouldn't you rather be loved than be a dog to Aizen."

"Caprice…(ulqui said now hugging her back) I don't belong anywhere. But I think I would go if…."

"If what?" Capi said looking up at him with tear filled eyes. He looked into her eyes then actually smiled at Capi.

"If I could learn to be like a human. I mean about your hearts." Ulquiorra said and stopped smiling.

"Silly, you have a heart whether you believe it not. I cant hear it or see it but, I can feel it and so can you. How else could you love me?" Capi said smiling again. That's the thing that Ulquiorra first liked about her. That smile. Hardly ever did it leave her face. Now he thought he'd try something. He slowly bent and kissed her lightly on the lips. Which only made her smile more.

HAahaha i love emo love XD


End file.
